This invention relates to a device for applying a lubricant onto a hard disk.
The so-called spin-coating method is mostly relied upon by prior art lubricant applicators for applying a lubricant onto surfaces of a disk. With an applicator of this type, the rotational speed of its spinner, temperature, the rate at which the lubricant is dropped, the dimensions of the overplate and the rate of a gas flow must be adjusted according to highly developed technologies, depending on many factors such as the composition of the lubricant and its viscosity. If any of required adjustments is not properly carried out, the resultant film of lubricant becomes defective.